Secrets of the Missing
by Jappa
Summary: How could this happen? She was supposed to be the Leader of a group that will save the world! But now look at her, hiding away in a busy town like she wasn't holding a massive secret… or should she say secrets… Rated for swearing and Max's Memories


**Secrets of the Missing**

**Summary: How could this happen? She was supposed to be the Leader of a group that will save the world! But now look at her, hiding away in a busy town like she wasn't holding a massive secret… or should she say secrets…**

**This story will be a bit angst-y… **

**This story is for one of my best friend's, Siobhan. She has loved this story since I started writing it and was the reason I continued to do so. Her excitement when I tell her I've written more is contagious and I want to say 'I love you, girl' cause I do. You're amazing!**

**Rated M for swearing and Max's memories**

**Hope you like the story!**

**Secrets of the Missing**

Tears streamed down Max's face as she kissed the cheeks of Angel, Nudge and Gasman for what might be the last time.

She choked back a sob as she ruffled Iggy's hair and gazed at Fangs peaceful sleeping face. Then, Max stood up straight and walked over to the open window. Climbing through it, she climbed up onto the top of the roof.

"Goodbye Flock, I'll miss you." She said before running down roof and leaping of the edge, her wings spreading then moving down in a powerful force, pushing her further and further away from the group's temporary home. The last thing she heard was the sound of someone calling her name and the sight of Fang climbing out the window, trying to fly after her.

The sobs finally escaped her and she used her powers to get as far away from them as possible.

**~Nine Months Later~**

Screams rang down the hallways of the house.

"Just a couple more pushes Max! Then everything will be over!" a male said.

Another scream rang down the hallway followed by the loud cries of a baby. A couple more screams later and another sound of a baby crying rang throughout the house.

"Aw, they're a boy and a girl!" the male said.

Someone gave a weak laugh. "I'll name them Hunter and Skye."

"Nice, I like them."

"Welcome to the world my children."

**~10 years 3 months Later~**

"SKYE! HUNTER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" a voice screamed.

The voice was met with silence. "KIDS... ugh!" Max grumbled to herself as she stormed up the stairs, and onto the roof. She then shot up into the sky to where her children were.

"I thought I told you no flying during the day! We can't let anyone know our secret!" Max lectured.

The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"Sorry Mum… we won't do it again." They said in unison.

Max sighed. "You said that last time…" she muttered. "Meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes. I want you changed into your school uniform and your bags packed except for lunch. Skat." Max said. Sky and Hunter both shot off towards the house and Max laughed.

The twins were identical with long blonde curly hair, one brown and one green eye, pale skin and tall lithe bodies.

The only things that the kids had that resembled their father (whoever that man is) are the green eye and the curly hair.

Max quickly flew back to the house, waving to her neighbour, Christian on the way. He was a nice person, Like a Father to her… except only 4 years older than her. He was the one who helped her give birth to the twins and looked after her during the pregnancy.

"The twins acting up again?" he asked when she landed in the front yard.

Christian had dark brown hair, almost black

"Yeah, they don't seem to understand how important it is that we keep our wings a secret." Max sighed brushing her hand through her knotty hair.

"I better get ready for work. I'll talk to you later." Max said heading inside.

"Yep, see you later!" Christian yelled.

Max went into the kitchen to find the twins eating breakfast. "Did you make me any?" Max asked.

They both pointed to the toast on the bench.

"Thanks." Max said, bit into a piece and headed into her bedroom.

Max had changed quite a bit over the 10 year period. Her hair was now black with red all underneath it. It was very long and straight and she also had an emo fringe.

Yeah, people wouldn't expect Max to look like this, but she is still hiding from the past, so she's stayed with the emo look.

Max quickly pulled a brush through her hair, got changed into some black torn jeans, a loose black Avenge Sevenfold top, black converse and some fingerless gloves. She also applied a small amount of make-up and cleaned her teeth.

"To the car!" Max yelled and heard the sounds of the kids running into the garage, she met them at the car and drove them to school. Then she drove to work, which was Jay Jays.

When Max ran away, she flew as far away as possible and that happened to be Australia. And now, because Max has lived there for so long, she has an Aussie accent and acts like a typical Aussie.

"Maxi baby!" a voice exclaimed. Max rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lizzy." Max smiled. Lizzy is Max's work mate. She also knows everything about Max and is a very eccentric girl.

"Eh, how are the twins?" Lizzy asked.

"A pain, they weren't listening to me this morning." Max complained.

Lizzy laughed before her face went serious. "We have a new girl working starting here tomorrow and Boss wants you to look after and train her."

Max nodded. "Okay, what's the girl's name?" she asked.

Lizzy frowned and put a finger against her chin. "Nigel… no... Nicky… no… Nudge… yep, that's it, Nudge!"

Max tried her hardest not to faint.

"Nudge?" she asked quietly.

"Yep! Beautiful girl I might add… but her siblings are very strange… and she was in a depressing mood this morning, something about the anniversary of her sister leaving… something like that I think…" Lizzy mumbled to herself, totally forgetting Max was there.

Max bit her lip. Lunch break and she was definitely talking to Christian… good thing he used to be a therapist… he has helped her out so much.

Lizzy suddenly gave Max a hug and went around organising the shop.

**~That night~**

_His laughter rang throughout the ally as he thrust into her, her cries and pleas to stop going unnoticed as he bit into her neck harshly._

"_Please stop!"_

_The man laughed. "Never!"_

Max bolted awake and tried her hardest not to cry out and wake the kids.

"Mum?" a sleepy voice asked.

_Too late…_

"Yes Skye?" Max asked.

Skye walked over to Max and snuggled up to her. "Did you have a nightmare again?" Skye asked. Max nodded.

Skye sighed and her wings wrapped around her and Max.

"It's okay Mummy, they aren't true." Skye muttered before she fell asleep.

_If only you knew Honey, but I don't think you want to hear the terrible story of how you were conceived…_

**~The next Morning~**

When Max awoke, Skye wasn't at her side anymore. Shrugging, she started to get ready for work.

"I definitely need to talk to Christian today, about Nudge coming to work at my store…" she muttered to herself.

Heading into the Kitchen, her eyes widened.

"Kids?" she asked. They were nowhere in sight. Instead there was a giant stack of pancakes with a note beside them.

_Hey Mum,_

_We made this for you, hope you like it!_

_They had something on early at school, so we went there early. Please don't be angry… seeing as we had to fly to get there…_

_Anyway, have a great day at work!_

_Hunter and Skye!_

Max had to laugh. Of course they would fly there, no such thing as catching a bus for the twins.

She quickly ate the food and soon she was on her way to work.

_Off to work to see if it really is Nudge… ugh, today is going to be a crap day…_

Max parked the car and unlocked the shop. She then started getting everything ready for the day.

"MAXIMUM LAYLIA RIDE GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" a voice screamed.

Max rolled her eyes. It must be really important for Lizzy to say her full name, but then again, when isn't something _really important_ to Lizzy?

"What do you want Lizzy, the shop isn't ready yet." Max asked when she arrived near the back.

Lizzy stepped aside. "This is Nudge, the girl you have to look after. Nudge, this is Max. DO EVERYTHING she says. Okay, now that introductions are over, scram." Lizzy said with a bright smile.

Max tried not to stare but what do you expect after seeing the girl you loved like a sister for the first time in nearly 11 years?

Nudge was a very stunning girl, with her long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was very tall and pretty skinny.

"Follow me." Max said and turned around, showing Nudge around the shop.

"First up, I will show you how to serve customers, you can do that until lunch break, after lunch break, I will get you to help me unpack some boxes and sort through the clothes." Max said and took Nudge to the cash register.

Nudge the hang of things pretty quickly, but Max expected that with Nudges powers and she wouldn't be surprised if Nudge used her powers half the time.

"I'm going out for a bit, talk to you later!" Lizzy yelled

The morning soon went fast and it was lunch break. Max was sitting down, eating some sushi she got from the food court when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, this is the Secretary at St Paul's Primary school, can I please speak to Ms Ride?" a voice asked.

"Speaking." Max said frowning.

"Oh, Hi, I was ringing to tell you your children Skye and Hunter were in a fight today with two other children and Principle Macklin would like you to come in and chat with her, the kids and the kid's parents in around 15 minutes. If that is okay?" the secretary asked.

Max's eyes widened. _Shit!_

"Um, okay, I'll be there soon." She said and hung up.

She then ran to the front of the shop, put up the closed sign and locked up.

"NUDGE!" she yelled.

Nudge appeared next to her immediately.

"Yes Max?" she asked.

"I have to close up the shop, my kids got into a fight and I need to talk to the Principle. Plus you have to come, since you are new and you can't run the shop by yourself." Max explained, grabbing her bag and leaving.

Nudge followed, a frown marring her face. "You have kids?" she asked.

"Yep, twins Skye and Hunter." Max answered and was soon speeding to the School.

She pulled into a park and they were both walking towards the Principles office.

Max knocked and waited for the okay.

They entered and Max immediately explained why Nudge was here.

"Nudge is new at my shop and can't run it by herself, so she had to come with me." She explained while sitting down in the spare seat. Nudge grabbed another chair and also sat down.

"Okay, now that you are here, we can talk about the fight. I would like the parents to here the story, so Skye and Hunter, you can start with your side." Principle Macklin said.

Skye and Hunter nodded and started to speak in unison.

"At recess we were talking about Mum's friend and our neighbour Christian's birthday which is coming up soon while sitting in a tree." They started.

"Hunter was talking about throwing a surprise party…" Skye said.

"…While Skye was talking about a small picnic down the coast at the beach when Matthew came over to us…" Hunter said.

"We asked him what he wanted and he started to call us a freak and started teasing us." Skye explained and Max could tell she was trying not to cry.

"He told us that our Mother is a slut and sleeps with every man here, including Christian and that we are freaks because we can fly." Hunter explained rubbing his sister's shoulder.

Max's eyes widened as well as Matthew's parents.

Skye took in a shuddered breath. "I told him off saying we can't fly and Mum isn't s slut when he yelled at us telling us to go _fuck_ each other." She said and started sobbing into Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter then finished the fight. "I got really angry at him and jumped down from the tree and punched him in the face. Her retaliated and we got into a fight. Skye tried to break us up when Matthew punched her in the chest then the face. I got really angry again and went to punch him when the teacher broke us up." He explained.

Principle Macklin nodded frowning and turned to Matthew. "Would you like to change anything?" she asked.

"Yes," Matthew exclaimed. "I did not say any of that stuff! They attacked me! Yelling and screaming at me, insulting me and my parents, then they started to beat me up!" he exclaimed.

Max couldn't help but scoff and he glared at her. "It's your fault they attacked me." He yelled pointing at her. "It's because you are a horrible mother!" her said.

Max's eyes widened. _I know I am…_ she stopped her train of thought but knew the others already saw the sadness and guilt in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"How am I a terrible Mother when it wasn't my children who lied?" she asked. "My children haven't lied to me for years as I can tell when someone is lying straight up – which you are. So tell us the truth or you'll get into even more trouble." Max said giving him her signature _'you better do as I say or else' _look.

Matthew glared at her. "I am not lying!" he screamed.

Matthew's parent looked at Max apologetically and Max gave then a small smile.

Principle Macklin sighed. "Matthew, you have sold yourself out screaming like you are." She said. "Plus, you don't have a clean record, it says in your record from your last school, that your received detention multiple times from swearing and screaming at teachers and students. And because of what you said, you will be getting suspended from school for a couple of weeks. That doesn't mean you will be getting off Hunter. Because you started the fight, you are going to be suspended for two days, Skye; you can have those days off because you seem very shaken up." Principle Macklin said rubbing her temples.

"Thank you Miss." Skye said.

Principle Macklin nodded. "You guys can go." She sighed.

They all got up and left. As soon as they were in the lobby, Max pulled Skye in for a hug.

"Shh, it is okay Honey, I love you! Don't believe anything Matthew said okay." Max soothed while also pulling Hunter in for a hug.

Nudge stood back and let the family have their moment. Nudge couldn't actually believe this kid said that to them!

Off in the corner, Matthew's father was giving his son a lecture while dragging him to the car and his Mother was heading this way.

Max let go of the twins and turned to the Mother. She seemed like a kind lady, not one to raise a kid like Matthew.

"Hi Ms Ride, I'm Leanne Jones. I am so sorry my son said about you and your kids! I just don't understand what is going on with him; he seems to have gotten in with the wrong crowd! Please accept my apology because I am sure you are a wonderful Mother with lovely kids!" she said sincerely.

Max smiled at her, though to her it felt a bit strained. She didn't feel like a wonderful Mother… She wasn't even 16 when she fell pregnant. "You can call me Max and I accept your apology. I can tell that you are also a great Mother but as you said, Matthew has seemed to get in with the wrong crowd – and I feel sorry for him because of that." Max said.

Leanne smiled. "I was wondering, but this weekend, would you like to go out for a coffee and have a chat, you seem like a lovely lady and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

Max smiled. "Sure! Well, I better get going back to the shop, here is my number and we can get something organised." Max said giving Leanne her number.

Leanne nodded, gave Max her number and left.

Max then ushered the kids and Nudge into her car. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Max said to Nudge.

"That's alright; it is just shocking that a kid would say that!" Nudge exclaimed. _But I am suspicious of the flying thing…_

"I know!" Max agreed. "Now, Hunter I thought I told you not to fight at school, you will injure someone!" Max lectured, going into her Mother Mode.

"I didn't go all out on him!" Hunter disagreed. Nudge raised an eyebrow.

"I know but because of this, I'm going to have to take you to Doctor M to get Skye checked up on, Matthew could have injured her pretty badly, you know her bones are brittle! And so are yours… Dr M will have to check you out as well!" Max said frowning.

_Doctor M?_ Nudge thought to herself.

Hunter looked down. "Sorry Mum…" he muttered.

Max sighed. "That's okay." She said. "We'll leave tomorrow, we'll also go for a holiday, it has been a while since we saw Mum and I don't think she will enjoy a small visit." Max sighed.

The twin's eyes lit up. "YES!" they screamed.

Max turned to Nudge. "You are going to have to get Lizzy to teach you some things, this is pretty important and I may be gone for over 2 months." Max explained.

Nudge smiled at her. "That's alright. I was actually thinking of visiting my step Mother and step sister soon anyways in about a Month's time, if that was alright with you and Lizzy." Nudge explained.

"Eh, go ahead. We really don't care as long as someone is running the shop." Max said as she pulled into the work car park.

"Now, you guys know the drill, if you are at my work, you also have to work and help out. Nudge, if you need anything, ask me or the twins, they will help you out." Max explained and opened the shop again.

Nudge nodded and headed to the register.

**~Later that Night~**

Max sighed as she stirred the coffee's. Christian is over and she is about to tell him who she is working with.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Christian asked when Max handed him the coffee.

"Work… I have to train a new kid…" Max started off.

Christian frowned. "What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"It's one of them…" Max whispered.

Christian's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. Max shook her head.

"It's Nudge…"

Christian immediately pulled her in for a hug as she started to cry. "I just miss them so much!"

Christian sighed and comforted her. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

Little did they know they were being watched by a big pair of brown eyes.

**~The next day~**

"KIDS GET READY TO LEAVE!" Max yelled as she finished packing her bag. Yesterday she rang Lizzy and told her what was going on and Lizzy said she would take over her shifts.

The twins came storming down the stair, suitcase in tow.

"Where ready Mum!" they exclaimed as they ran out the front door. Max shut her suitcase and ran out the door after them, also locking the door.

They then shot off into the sky, Christian waving them a goodbye.

They flew higher and higher until they couldn't see the ground any longer.

"Man this is going to be a long trip." Skye muttered moving her suitcase to her other arm. They had been flying 15 minutes so far and Max was starting to wish she went flying more often; she was going to get very tired.

"Sure is." Hunter said, agreeing with his sister.

That was when Max noticed them. 5 figures flying through the air, twirling and gliding around in a way like an eagle. On closer look, Max noticed a set of arms and legs on each. Then it hit her.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed by accident which made everyone look at her, including the five flying figures.

"DROP!" she yelled and she and the twins dropped out of sight, souring towards the ground.

Max looked out the corner of her eye and noticed the five figures following her.

Thinking fast, she put her foot into the handle of her suitcase, grabbed the twin's hands and shot off at 200 miles an hour away from the figures of her old gang.

_I'm sorry guys… I can't go running back as I've been gone too long…_

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1**

Max nearly gave a yell of joy when she saw the land of her Mother's house. The only thing is this would be the first time she saw he Mother in a couple of years so she hoped she wouldn't be angry...

They started to descend to the ground and had soon landed in Dr. Martinez and Ella's front yard.

"Mum! Ella!" Max called out at the same time the twins yelled out Grandma and Aunt Ella.

The door slid open and Dr. Martinez and Ella came running out of the house to embrace Max and the twins.

"I missed you so MUCH!" Dr M said as she hugged Max and the twins all at once. "You can't stay away that long again! I'm missing too much of the kids childhood." She complained.

Max smiled. "Sorry Mum, I was busy with work and the kids with school." Max apologies as they made their way inside the house.

"Beside a vacation, there is another reason to come here." Max started. "Hunter and Skye were in a fight at school and I was wondering if you could check over them?"

Dr M shook her head and smiled. "Of course, we can do that now if you like, just to get it out of the way."

Max nodded and Dr M got her stuff ready. Skye was check over, then Hunter.

"They seem fine, but I would keep an eye on them just in case." Dr M said and put her things away.

Ella gave Max another quick hug and took the kids out to play.

"Have you contacted the flock?" Dr M asked after a moment.

Max shook her head before she sighed. "I have seen them though." She said. Dr M frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nudge is working with me." Max explained. "But she doesn't know it is me."

"Oh…" Dr M said. "They miss you."

Max sighed. "I know Mum, and I miss them too… but it is too late to go back…"

"It isn't too late Max, and they will welcome you and the twins back with open arms."

Max sighed. "I saw them on the flight here. When we were flying over the city, I spotted them flying in the sky. They also spotted us and were flying towards them, but I sped off with the twins." Max said trying not to cry.

"Aw Max…" Dr M said and pulled Max in for a hug.

"I just miss them so much! Why did that man have to ruin everything for me?" Max cried.

"But if he didn't, then you wouldn't have had your wonderful twins." Dr M disagreed.

Max nodded. "They are the only good thing about leaving and now they are my everything. If anything was to happen to them, I would die!"

"I know Max, I know…"

**~One Month Later~**

Max and the twins were enjoying their vacation with Ella and Dr M greatly. They have done a lot together over the month and will be doing a whole lot more!

At the moment, the twins and Max were flying around playing tag. The only rule being Max wasn't allowed to use her powers. Dr M was at work and Ella was at school so they weren't here to join in.

"Na na na-na na! You can't catch me you can't catch me!" Skye teased as she flew higher and higher get further and further away from her brother.

"Get back here!" Hunter exclaimed as he tried to fly after her.

_Hm, seems like Skye takes after me with her speed…_ Max thought to herself as she watched the chase with a smile.

Being bored Max started to flip around and went souring towards the ground doing a flip just before she hit the ground. She went flying up again and noticed the twins staring at some figures that were flying closer.

_Oh god, please don't be erasers or worse M-Geeks or Flyboys!_

"Descend!" Max exclaimed and they all descended and ran into the house, locking it up.

"Let's go into my room and we can play cards." Max said as they went into her room and grabbed a deck of cards out of her drawer.

"Hide your wings." She added as she dealt everyone a hand for Poker.

_I hope to the lord they didn't see us!_

Max played cards with the kids silently while listening out for anything unusual.

She then froze when she heard a bunch of feet touching the ground and walking towards the front door.

_SHIT!_

Max motioned for the twins to be quiet and still and waited for the people to go away. They didn't.

Max heard some keys rattling and the front door open.

_What the hell?_

She then heard the sound of talking and some things being put down.

"DIBS THE BLUE ROOM!" a voice exclaimed.

"I DO TOO!" another voice said and Max heard 2 people running towards the twin's room.

The feet stopped at the door of the room. "HEY, DOES ELLA AND MUM HAVE ANYONE ELSE STAYING HERE?" two voices screamed.

A deep voice answered. "Not that I know of, maybe we should check the other rooms and see what ones are free."

Max started to freak out before an idea came to mind. She motioned for the kids wait there before grabbing 2 towels. She stripped off into her underwear and wrapped a towel around herself. She then also went into the bathroom, washed her face and wet her hair as quietly as she could and rubbed her hair in it, making it seem like she was just in the shower.

This was going to be very embarrassing, but it was practical. Just as Max grabbed the handle, someone grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Max gasped in shock as she came face to face with a darked eyed, darked haired male.

They started at each other neither one blinking.

"Ah…" Max said, not expecting that to happen.

"Mum, who is this?" Skye asked frowning.

Max looked at the kids. "… I don't know…" she admitted, though something about him looked familiar…

"Are the other rooms free… Max?" A girl asked. Max looked over to see Nudge, shocked.

"Oh, hey Nudge, what are you doing here?" Max asked feigning shock.

"On vacation with my family, what about you?" Nudge asked looking a little bit suspicious.

"Visiting an old friend." Max replied. Nudge nodded understanding.

"Oh yeah, how did Hunter and Skye's checkups go?"

"Fine, nothing bad happened to them." Max admitted with a small smile.

She then remembered what she was wearing and flushed pink. "Um, excuse me for a moment. Skye, Hunter do you guys want to go catch up with Nudge?" Max asked trying her hardest not to look at the boy she now knows as Fang.

_Crap, the flock is here. That means the twins and I can't fly until they go… if they go… _

The kids left the room and Max shut the door getting changed. The only thing is she had to find a top that didn't have any slits in them.

"Why is everything going down the drain?" Max asked herself. "On a vacation visiting Mum and we happen to run into the flock… greeeeeeeeeeeat." Max grumbled to herself as she yanked a brush through her hair.

"Not to mention he looks really hot now, though he had always been hot… he's just hotter not… ugh. I hate my life." Max grumbled.

She stepped out of her room and made her way to the lounge room.

Max looked around and found the whole flock there and froze when she saw Angel who was looking at her shocked.

_Ah Shit, she heard!_

Nudge then noticed her. "Guys, this is Max, Max this is my family Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang." Nudge introduced pointing to each person.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Max said smiling and holding out her hand, she shook hands with everyone except Angel who walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Nice to meet you too." She said and pulled away, smiling.

Max couldn't help but let herself grin even bigger. _She is so cute!_

_Thank you, Max!_ Sounded through Max's mind and she knew Angel was listening to her thoughts.

"Max! I'm home!" a voice rang through the house.

"Hey Dr M, how was your day?" Max asked entering the kitchen. Angel, Nudge and the twins followed suit.

Dr M gave her a quizzical look until she noticed Angel and Nudge.

"Hello girls!" she said and gave each of them a hug. Max could see that she now understood why Max didn't call her Mum.

"Hey Mum!" the girls said and pulled her in for a hug. Max just smiled and remembered the times the kids used to do that.

What she didn't notice was the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

**~That night~**

"_Get away from me!" The man laughed and shoved her into a wall. _

"_Please! Don't!" The man continued to laugh as she struggled to get free._

"_Get away! Please! Stop!"_

"Max!"

_Please!_

"Max! Wake up!"

_Leave me alone!_

"MAX!"

Max shot awake covered in sweat and panting. In front of her was Fang who had shaken her awake and behind him stood everyone else.

Max's widened before she burst into tears and grabbed onto Fang, sobbing into his chest.

"What the…" Fang said and looked at her in shock. He then gave Angel a questioned look.

'… _It was a dream about being raped… but something tells me it was a memory…'_ She told him in his mind.

Fang nodded and pried Max off of him. The twins instantly appeared and pulled their Mother in for a hug.

"It's okay Mum!" they exclaimed.

"Why… why… why…" Max muttered as she hugged the kids back.

Hunter sighed after a moment and looked Max in the eyes. "Mum, calm down and go to sleep. It will do you good." He told her.

Max looked in his eyes for a moment before she nodded, lay down and went back to sleep.

_Great going, Hunter. Now they'll be suspicious!_ Skye exclaimed in Hunter's mind.

What Max didn't know is they had this strange mind link thing, ever since they were born and were able to read each other's minds and all that stuff. Hunter also had the gift of persuasion – which was how he made Max go back to sleep.

_**Sorry.**_ Hunter though back and pulled the blankets around Max.

He and Skye left the room, the others following suite.

Skye and Hunter headed into their room which they were sharing with Angel and Nudge.

"Guys… what is wrong with her?"

The twins looked at each other. "We really shouldn't tell you…" Skye started.

"And we actually shouldn't know…" Hunter finished.

Angel frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The twins looked at each other and frowned.

"Mum was raped but this man… who is our father. Apparently he is in jail, but Mum still has nightmares over the night." Skye explained sadly.

"Mum doesn't know we know this. She doesn't even know that we know about the family she left behind." Hunter said.

"And even though, if Mum finds out we will be grounded for life, we should probably show you this…"

Skye and Hunter both cut slits in the back of their shirts and rolled their shoulders before their wings extended and they held the identical position of looking down and having their wings stretched out.

Nudge and Angel both squealed.

"You guys are SO cute!" they exclaimed and pulled the twins in for hugs while also extending their wings.

"Though you should know, we are the family your Mum left behind." Angel said when she stepped back.

Hunter and Skye's eyes lit up.

"So you guys are our family?" they asked in unison.

Nudge and Angel nodded and were both pulled in for a hug.

"We have to be quiet though, Mum can't know!" the twins said and smiled.

They all talked for the rest of the night, not noticing the person who was listening on the other side of the door… well, Angel did…

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1**

Max groaned as the light flooded into her eyes… _What happened?_

Memories of the night before flashed through her mind and she groaned again.

"Great," she mumbled. "Nice going Max."

She stood up and stretched her eyes searching the empty room.

Her eyes stopped on a piece of paper taped to the mirror.

Smiling Max grabbed the paper and read it. She froze.

'_I know who you are…'_

She stood there shocked before she screamed.

She ran out of the room, out of the house and took off into the air, not caring who saw her or the fact that she was wearing a singlet and some thin shorts.

As her wings pulled her higher and higher into the air, Max heard the screaming of the twins and her Mum. She looked down and saw everyone staring at her.

She continued to fly until she arrived at the cave she had once found Fang and Nudge when they were looking for Angel. She then pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and read it over and over and over again.

The words swarmed through her head and she sat in a ball. _Who knows?_

She knew she was overreacting, but she was freaked out. Though she has probably just given everything away with the runaway stunt she pulled.

She took in a few breaths before going for a slow relaxing fly back home.

Max knew things would be VERY awkward when she goes back… especially with Fang… but she knew she would be happy to have the flock back… unless they reject her…

What if they reject her?

What if they don't love her anymore?

What if they hate her?

What if they take the twins from her?

... Okay, so maybe they won't do the last one… but still!

Sighing, Max descended towards the house and was surprised the see everyone, including the twins flying around.

_Do they know?_ She thought to herself.

When she got closer to them, they all froze and turned to look at her.

Max flushed red and landed.

The twins soon landed next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mum… what happened?" they asked.

Max pulled the note out of her pocket, handed it to them and headed inside. She was in great need of a cool shower.

The twin's eyes widened as they read over the note.

Who gave this to Max? It made no sense.

They were going to get to the bottom of this!

The other's also looked at the letters and angel sent them a meaningful look.

'_I know who gave her the note…'_ Angel trailed off before looking at Nudge and walking inside, ignoring the questioned looks between her and the twins.

She walked to Max's room and knocked on the door. Angel heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door.

"Max?" she asked and Max looked up from a photo she was holding and gave Angel and quizzical look.

"Yes?" Max asked frowning when her voice cracked.

Angel took a step forwards and max immediately put the picture behind her back.

"Why are you so worried about that note?" Angel asked.

Max turned and looked out a window. "Because I have a secret I would prefer to be left as a secret." Max whispered before standing up and going into the bathroom.

Making sure the door was shut and the shower had started, Angel walked over to the forgotten picture lying on the bed.

Angel picked it up and smiled at the happy people smiling at the camera.

It was The Flock including Jeb smiling at the camera Jeb had bought them; before anything had happened, before Jeb disappeared and left us to fight for ourselves.

When all we were was a big happy family without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Angel put the picture back and went into the lounge room which found Nudge glaring at Fang with Iggy and Gazzy shrugging and playing scissors, paper, rock and somehow, Iggy was winning.

"How is she?" Dr Martinez asked as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"Upset." Angel replied.

Dr Martinez sighed. "She probably won't leave the room… I think I'll talk to her later."

No one knew what was going to happen. How could they?

Everyone knows Max has wings and they probably now know who she is.

They heard the shower finish and Dr M made her way to Max's room.

She waited a moment before opening the door and walking over and lying down next to her daughter.

"Max?" she asked.

Max turned around and snuggled into her Mother's embrace. "They must hate me." She whispered.

Dr M sighed. "No they don't Max. I told you, they miss you and would welcome you back and the twins into the flock with open arms!" she exclaimed.

Max bit her lips. "Why did this happen, Mum? Why does everything go wrong?" Max exclaimed.

Dr M sighed. "Because life isn't fair," she started, "but you just need to live through it and everything will be alright."

Max breathed in a shuddered breath and sighed. "… Should I… will they… Should I go out and tell them?" she whispered.

Dr M had to smile; it was a sad smile, but still a smile. "Personally, I think you should… but it is up to you. Do things at your own pace."

Max nodded. "I think I might… wait and see how things go…" Max said.

Dr M nodded. "I'll go and start some breakfast, come out when you are ready."

Max sighed and turned onto her back.

Things were definitely taking a turn for the worse.

After a while Max left the room to have something to eat. She didn't say anything and no one talked to her.

Max then headed outside to go for a fly. Seeing as her secret was out she could spend time doing her favourite thing.

The twins soon joined her and they played a fun game of tag.

Max also taught Skye how to use her power of fast flying and helped Hunter out with a couple of fighting moves he could use while fighting.

When they finally flew back down, Max found Nudge and Angel sitting on the porch watching her and Fang lying down on the roof, his wings extended and an arm covering his face.

She landed and headed inside Fang's eyes burning into the back of her head.

"I'm starving," Skye said as she walked in after Max. Hunter nodded and went to raid the fridge.

Max sighed and sat down on the lounge. She didn't know what to say… what to feel… what to do…

She just wanted this all to end.

A thought crept into her mind. If she was dead… she wouldn't have to deal with this.

Her eyes widened at the thought just as Angel screamed.

"NO MAX!"

She came running into the room and through herself into Max's chest, sobbing. "Don't die, please don't die. I just got you back!"

Hunter and Skye were also nearby, looking at their Mother sadly.

"Please don't Mum," Max heard in her head. She stared at the twins in shock. "We don't want to be alone."

A tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I am so, so sorry!"

She also started crying and pulled Angel into a big hug.

The flock gather around and started to pull Max into a hug, they had got the gist of what was going on and were almost in tears as well.

Nudge pulled Max into a big hug, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

Iggy smiled sadly as he held Max, his hand stroking her face. "You haven't changed." He whispered with a laugh. Max laughed as well.

Gasman smiled at her before Max pulled him into a hug. "You're so big now." She whispered.

Then there was Fang. Max gazed into his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

It was too simple words, but it made a tear stream down Fang's face as he pulled Max in for a hug.

"Do not run off again. Okay? I missed you so, so much," he whispered into her ear.

Max nodded and gave him a shaky smile. "I promise."

And it was a promise she was going to keep.

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1**

**~Two Months Later~**

Life was hectic back in Australia. Max got her house extended so now the whole flock lived there as well. Every day they lived in a rushed, frantic routine with people yelling at others to hurry up and Max freaking out as she drove the kids to school thinking they were going to be late. The kids have never been late and no one has ever been late for work either.

Max got a promotion to manager of JayJay's where her Gazzy and Nudge worked. Fang got a job at the tattoo and piercing place which was also in the mall that JayJay's was in. Angel got a small job at a café and would help out at both the tattoo parlour and JayJay's every now and then. Iggy decided he didn't want a job (as he was having troubles actually finding an appropriate one) and would stay at home, no one really knew what he spent his times doing.

This morning was like every other one starting with.

"MUM! WHERE'S MY SCHOOL TOP?"

"CHECK THE CUPBOARD!"

"THANKS MUM!"

"GAZZY! STOP IMITATING ME!"

"GAZZY! STOP IMITATING ME!"

"HUNTER! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY HOMEWORK!"

"NO WHERE, ASK MUM WHERE YOU LEFT IT!"

"MUM, WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK!"

"CHECK YOUR SCHOOLBAG!"

"THANK YOU!"

"AAAAH! FANG STOP SCARING ME!"

Max held a hand to her heart as she glared at Fang. He had just appeared out of the shadows, scaring her.

"I am so going to get you later." She glared.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Max nodded.

Fang suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, Max, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while…"

Max frowned and looked at Fang curiously.

"Go on," she urged.

"I was the one who put that 'I know who you are' note in your room two months ago…" he trailed off.

Max just stared at him.

"Fang… you have 3 seconds to get out of my sight… BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Fang disappeared.

"MUM! STOP TRYING TO KILL FANG!"

"GO MAX, GO!"

"GET AWAY YOU PSYCO BITCH!"

"BITCH! **BITCH!** OH YOU ARE _SO_ GETTING IT FANG!"

Max lunged at Fang and they went toppling over the lounge, landing in a heap on the other side.

"I'm sorry!" fang said before Max had the chance to punch him.

Her eyes narrowed. "What will you do to make it up to me?" she asked.

Fang looked up at her from her position in his lap (it was a very awkward position).

"This," he decided and pulled her down for a kiss.

Skye, Angel and Nudge squealed.

"YAY!"

Max pulled back a little dazed. "… Okay then… you're forgiven… only if you don't stop." She decided.

Fang smiled. "I won't even stop giving you kisses when you die, because when you die, I'll die and we will be together in heaven or hell, wherever we get sent."

It was sappy but true.

Because Fang loved Max and Max loved Fang.

And the strange family of people with wings lived happily ever after.

…**. Don't bother asking about the ending, because I have NO idea.**

**Anyway, I hope it was okay! This is my first Maximum Ride fic so can you please tell me what you think?**

**Lol, I just had to have Fang scream out: "GET AWAY YOU BITCH!", it was a must have!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
